


Days Fade (and nights grow)

by kanaeishere



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Crayons, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun Ghoul is sweet as heck, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really see the killjoys as MCR but you do you, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Party Poison is a sad boy, Sad and Happy, art and stuff, but like, party poison is a flirt, there's a brief mention of some past steamyness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaeishere/pseuds/kanaeishere
Summary: Пойзон размышляет о том, каково быть лицом Кайфоломов. Гоул отвлекает его, и они оба рисуют друг друга.Бессмысленная мелодрама и флафф.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 4





	Days Fade (and nights grow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days Fade (and nights grow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613110) by [thiswasahugemistakero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasahugemistakero/pseuds/thiswasahugemistakero). 



> Автор оригинала желает вам всего хорошего, а я надеюсь, что перевод вполне неплох.

Солнце над Зонами постепенно начинало садиться, позволяя более прохладному ночному воздуху взъерошить волосы Пойзона, пока он стоял, оперевшись на Транс-Эм*.

Это странно, наблюдать закат. Он думал, что закат больше не может выглядеть так же, как и всегда, но все было по-прежнему. Так многое изменилось, с тех пор как его самое большое беспокойство прошло, и он влюбился в своего лучшего друга. Так много поставлено на карту. Он уже не молодой бунтарь, которому нечего терять. Он Пати Пойзон, лидер Легендарных Кайфоломов, лицом к лицу борющихся со С.Л.Е.П. Он защитник их самого большого секрета: маленькая, спящая в закусочной под тонким одеялом фигурка.Спасибо Разрушительнику за Джета. Никто из них не смог бы содержать Девочку в счастье и безопасности, кроме него. Живой, да. Просто не так, как рассчитывалось. Иногда этого всего слишком много для него. Он просто ждет того момента, когда он не сможет это принять, когда он ошибется, когда все это закончится, ведь все говорят, что это произойдет. Все в крови. Попали в перестрелку, когда все пошло наперекос.

Пойзон потер глаза, будто это могло остановить поток его мыслей. Это не работает. Ощущение такое, словно куртка душит его,он перегревается, и не может получить достаточно кислорода даже от ночного прохладного воздуха. Он не хотел брать это все на себя. Этого слишком много для одного человека, слишком много слишком много слишкоммногослишкоммногослишкоммногослишком-

\- Пойз? Ты здесь?

Ох. Еще одна вещь, которая изменилась. Пати больше не один. Не такой, каким он был раньше. Сложно оголять свою душу, когда один из жизненно важных элементов отсутствует. Сейчас ему нечего скрывать. У него есть его детонатор. У него есть Гоул. И он есть у Гоула на долгое, долгое время.

Восстановив дыхание в течение нескольких секунд, Пойзон ответил ему.

\- Здесь.

Он услышал треск песка и асфальта, и тихие шаги, прежде чем ощутить знакомое тепло позади него. В такие моменты Пати больше не Пати Пойзон. Он его. Гоула. И он чувствует себя виноватым в том, что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

\- Это мило, не правда ли? - спросил Гоул, и краем глаза Пати заметил, как тот наклонил голову чтобы взглянуть на закат.

\- Почему ты борешься за что-то? - сказал Пати, ухмыляясь и поворачиваясь к Гоулу и, ох, хитрый пидорас. Он надел футболку Пойзона. Если это все еще считается футболкой, ведь у нее нет боков. И рукавов. Чтобы не потерять самообладание, он проводит пальцами по татуировкам на ребрах Гоула и паре синяков (которые, возможно, были его рук делом) и ухмыляется.

Гоул улыбается и судорожно вздыхает. Черт, Пойзону нужно вылезти из мыслей, потому что Гоул кажется миражем на закате пустыни. Он так нуждался в этом, он мог запечатлеть этот момент на фото, или нарисовать яркими красками лицо его любимого. Он говорил об этом Гоулу раньше, но разговор заканчивался на том, что Гоул затыкал его поцелуями. У него были небольшие проблемы с ходьбой на следующий день, но, Разрушительник, разве это имело значение? 

\- Ну же, Пойз, я практически слышу, насколько громко ты думаешь. Что случилось? - спросил Гоул, скользя ладонями по теплому металлу машины.

Пойзон вздохнул, и позволил своему телу расслабиться рядом с Гоулом. 

\- Ты знаешь.

И Гоул знал. Также он понимал, когда Пати нужно отвлечься или поговорить, или когда ему нужно побыть безрассудным и глупым, разрушая все вокруг. В действительности, когда Пати был таким, он знал, почему это происходит. Он сцепил свои руки крепче вокруг него и зарывался лицом в его волосы.

\- Джет и Кобс наконец-то уложили ее спать. Она переживает за тебя, - он пропусти пальцы через волосы Пойзона и тихо засмеялся, когда заметил, что его рука покраснела.

\- Вспомнил кое-что, - добавил он, отходя от Пати и поднимая с пола книгу маленькую коробку. - Она хотела чтобы ты использовал это.

Пати взял коробку из мозолистых рук Гоула и улыбнулся. 

\- Мелки? - Ага. - Что ж, Гоули, ты будешь моей моделью? - сказал Пати, ухмыляясь. Ответ был очевидным, он спросил просто ради веселья.

\- Только если я тоже буду рисовать, Черри Бомб, - согласился Гоул прежде, чем понял, что сказал, и она оба засмеялись.

Пати бросил красный мелок, и он попал точно Гоулу между глазами. 

\- Ладно, сладкий, спокойно, я не могу рисовать тебя пока ты двигаешься.

\- Извини.

Они замолкают, изучая лица друг друга в тусклом свете заката. Было тихо, за исключением пустынного ветра, царапанья восковых карандашей и металлического скрипа Транс-Эма. Впервые за последнее время Пойзон не думал. Он просто следил за цветами в его руках, отображая лицо любимого на странице, и теряя себя во всем этом. Это немного странно, рисовать кого-то пока рисуют тебя, но Гоул делал это. Когда Пати наконец-то был доволен, он улыбнулся Гоулу, который, кажется, уже давно закончил рисовать. 

\- Готово, - заявил Пойзон, хватая Гоула за руки. - Дай мне посмотреть на этот шедевр.

Его партнер переворачивает лист, быстро перемещая ее взад и вперед. Рисунок Гоула был, что ж, сырой. Это карикатура Пойзона, он едва узнаваем, но лишь благодаря пылающим красным волосам и темно-синей куртке. Беспорядочные каракули вверху страницы гласили: "извини, ты слишком очаровательный для рисования. XoxoГоули". Рядом была нарисована небольшая вишенка с фитилем вместо стебля, и, честно говоря, это выглядело намного лучше, чем основной рисунок. Гоул протянул рисунок Пойзону, застенчиво улыбаясь, прежде чем наклонить голову и тихонько усмехнуться.

\- Это не так хорошо, но...

\- Мне нравится.

Гоул закатил глаза. Пати наклонился и оставил поцелуй на его щеке. 

\- Ладно, ладно, теперь твоя очередь, - он засмеялся, легко отталкивая его назад.

Как художник, Пати нарисовал Гоула намного лучше. Он старался передать закат на его лице, розово-золотистым светом отражающийся в его волосах и глазах. Он пытался увидеть, каким Гоул был на самом деле. Он не смог вполне запечатлеть цвет его глаз, на рисунке не видно, насколько симметрично его лицо, или что татуировки не выглядят достаточно хорошо, или... 

\- Ты видишь меня так? - тихо спросил Гоул. Его брови слегка изогнулись.

Пати не успевает заволноваться, как оказывается прижатым к капоту машины и бессвязно зацелован. Гоул отпрянул, задыхаясь, и наклонился чтобы что-то тихо прошептать на ухо, теплым дыханием вызывая по спине дрожь.

\- Красиво, - еще один поцелуй. - Ты красивый.

Пати действительно хочет сказать ему, что он не совсем прав, что рисунок был недостаточно хорош. Есть миллион причин, почему Гоул - лучшая часть его жизни. И Пойзону повезло, что Гоул, с его мозолистой заботой, грязными любовными записками и детскими рисунками, значит для него больше, чем он может сказать. Он не хочет переставать целовать Гоула, в любом случае, не хочет.

Они оставались в таком положении, синхронно двигая ртами, пока не пришло время идти, или хотя бы отодвинуть вещи на заднее сиденье, потому что им действительно не стоит так обижать Кобру. Но перед этим, Пати берет рисунок Гоула и надежно кладет в карман куртки, где он и остается.

**Author's Note:**

> *Trans-Am - серия гоночных машин, к которым относится Vaya из Na Na Na.
> 
> Спасибо что прочитали.


End file.
